


Dean You Little Shit

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels are Dicks, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Tease, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean is a Little Shit, Demon Dean Winchester, Grace Kink, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Tail Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Castiel couldn't believe he had to watch over Dean-Fucking-Winchester.Dean couldn't believe someone like him could have a guardian angel, he is a Demon after all.





	Dean You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just came into my head and POOF I ended up writing this instead of my important ones...  
> (I'm not good with spelling a few words so forgive me of something is misspelled!)
> 
> Just quick Demons and Angels info so you know why the behave the way they do:
> 
> Demons are based off wolves, like during attention, territorial (bigger groups of Demons depends on the town/city). Depending on the training of the Demon they're set to lead.
> 
> Angels have a more human way of living, they don't like bringing attention to themselves. They like follow orders but they don't have to follow them depending on the situation they're in. They depend on their mental strength more then their physical strength.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is an Alpha and Omega meaning he can make/have babies with who ever he wants.  
> (Their knots only works with other Demons or Angels. It's same with Angels!)

Castiel was sitting around in Heaven waiting to be told who his Human would be.

Every angel who reacted the age of 20 were either a Watcher, Warrior, Guardian Angels, Angels. Castiel was set out to be a Guardian Angel.

He was in a room full of six other angels, four of which he knew and grew up with, Anna, Hannah, Balthazar, Bartholomew. They all got their Humans already they tagged along to hear Castiels Human. Castiels black puffed up wings were press tightly to his back as he waited.

"Castiel, your Human is..." The Angel reading out the name had to do a double take on the name, looking at the other Angels next to him who just shrugged.  
"Dean Winchester." All other Angels including Castiel all stopped and froze. _Dean Winchester?!?_ Everybody in the meeting room was dismissed Castiel ran straight towards the three Angels.

"Yes, you have to have him, he's been assigned especially for you Castiel!" Castiel dropped his head and wings, only he had to put with a Demon.

\-----

Dean Winchester the Demon who couldn't give a single fuck about anyone, apart from his brother, but other then that he didn't care he was a Demon. Ever since he strolled right outta Hell, Dean went straight to a bar to get completely wasted and came out with a girl to fuck in his car.

Everyday after that everything was going good, until other Demons came walking around his town. The town Dean was in was owned by the Knights of Hell, he had fit in with them so they took him in trained him to be a good enough soldier.

"Alastair and Azazel?"

Dean was relaxing on the sofa, the other two Demons he shared with Abaddon and Cain. "Dean! Get up and get out there." Dean stomped his way over to the door storming out. "Get the fuck away from here!" Dean stood just by the fence glaring at the two unwanted Demon at their door. "Ooh make us Winchester." Azazel sneered.

"Oh I wont make you but they might." Dean pointed at the two Knights, while enjoying the fear he felt coming from the weaker Demons.

"Next time!" Alastair growled turning his back on Dean, being followed by Azazel. "Good job Dean, but next time I want blood." Abaddon patted Dean her hands staying longer on his body then they probably should've been. "More training in two hours Dean." The Knights commented walking back to do whatever they were doing, as Dean went out to walk around.

\-----

Strolling on the path the leaves from the trees had fallen, Dean kicking them up as he walked. One good thing about Dean being alone in the forest he gets to let his tail and black wings free, with an odd feeling he's being followed.

Walking faster off trail with whatever it is following him. Turning around he comes face to face with an Angel, stepping back he's never met an Angel before this one feels powerful. "Hello, Dean." The voice rumbles through Dean, his tail curled around his right leg.

"What? What are you doing?" Dean glances at the Angel the first thing standing out are his eyes, the cold icy stare he's getting is uncomfortable. "I'm your Guardian Angel." The Angel stands taller but he's only a inch shorter then Dean.

"Uh huh, Demons can't have Guardian Angels bud." Dean laughed nervously. "Well, how come I'm yours, if they can't have one?" The Angel tilts his head as he talks. "Clearly someones messed up, I'm not human anymore. So go flap yourself off to Heaven now ok?"Dean turned his back on the Angel which was clearly the wrong thing to do to an Angel.

The next thing Dean knew he was being pinned to the nearest tree with the Angel only inches away, his wings were spread wide open not a threatening movement, more like a dominating way. "Don't you turn your back on me Demon." The Angel released his grip.

Castiel was just as confused as the Demon in front of him, he also broke a rule that Guardian Angels have, he'd touched Dean and almost hurt him. "Whats your name then Angel?" Dean brushed himself off as he got up from the floor. "Castiel." Castiel saw Dean nod slowly moving around him.

"I don't care if you my Guardian Angel just stay the fuck away from me alright? Cas-ti-el." Dean sighed walking away from Castiel.

\-----

It had been weeks since Dean seen that Angel in the forest, Cain and Abaddon clearly asked questions why he was down, but Dean growled them off.

The one week Abaddon and Cain went away for a little while to do business for Hell, was when Azazel and Alastair came poking around. Dean was beyond frustrated so he went out to take his anger out on to very good punching bags. To bad that wasn't how it went.

Dean was groaning on the floor with Alastair hovering over him with a knife. "Not very smart are you Winchester?" Said Azazel as Alastair sliced Deans skin, his skin could heal in time Dean knew that so he didn't mind all that much, until he was flipped over, his wings on display for the two Alastair took a hold of the left one poking the knife at it.

"No, don't you dare." Dean spat out but that clearly didn't stop the tip of the knife slowly cut into the bone of his left wing, making Dean cry out at the pain. _"Castiel, get you fucking angelic ass down here!"_ Dean screamed inside his mind, he knew Guardian Angels answered when their Human was praying, but would his come?

Dean got the answer when the two Demons had been thrown off them. "What the Hell! Working with a fucking Angel!?" Azazel ran off quickly, when Castiels sword came out, Alastair being the idiot he is was challenging the Angel. Both their wings up wide threatening the other, Dean couldn't move the pain in his left wing preventing him from doing so.

Watching the Alastair fighting an Angel was the best entertainment for Dean, obviously it ended with Alastair on the floor. "Dean?" Cas walked over towards Dean. "I'm fine Cas!" Dean used the help of the Angel to get him on his feet but pushed him away. "Thanks." Mutters Dean as he leaves the Angel and a very dead Alastair.

Dean had left it two years before the Angel showed his pretty face to Dean, a few times Dean had to shout at the Angel as he came at five very inappropriate times for Dean.

One: Dean was having a very nice time with a blonde girl he picked up at a bar. Second: he walked in on Dean having an intimate moment with his pillow _Castiels words not Dean_. Third: Dean was bent over his car as Castiel appeared. Fourth: Castiel made the hood of the car slam shut, Dean having enough time to move his hand. Fifth: Dean in the shower while stroking his dick.

"Castiel get your ass here!" Dean shouted down the hall Castiel was rushing down the stairs away from an angry Demon that was following in a towel. _"sonvabitch"_ Dean growled to himself following the black wings that belonged to Castiel.

Castiel flapped his wings hoping to get away quicker but Dean was somehow faster. "Sixth time Cas! Sixth time you've appeared when my hand is wrapped around my dick!" Dean snarled showing his fangs at the Angel. "I only appear as I sensed a longing from you, but I don't check if its desperate." Castiel truthfully explained.

Dean growled walking back to get dressed, he had moved out from Abaddon and Cain as he needed more space for himself, and didn't enjoy the way they touched him.

"Dean, I apologise for my random appearances, just hope your not in danger." Castiel heard Dean snort. "Only danger I'm in is not completing my daily jerking off." Dean didn't miss the way the Angel tilted his head.

"Is it that enjoyable?" Cas asked the Demon as the tail flicked in interest "You've never.. wait.. of course you haven't your an Angel! But yes it's enjoyable, try it sometime when you're not busy appearing on me." Dean finished his rant, and a sound of a zip. Spinning around seeing the Angel about to put his hand down his pants. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not now!" Dean rushed forward grabbing the wrist of the Angel before it disappeared in his pants.

"But you said to try it?" Cas looked at Dean with a tilt of the head. "You don't do it when others are in the room!" That got Dean a nod so he turned around to get dressed in peace as he heard the Angel shuffle out.

"CAS!!" Dean ran into the room once he heard the small moan from his room. Seeing Castiel yank his hand off himself his pants were pooled around his ankles. "You said not to do it in the same room as others." Dean mentally face palmed himself, but the look on the Angels face Dean couldn't seem to stay mad. "Move over."

Castiel shifted himself so Dean could sit on the bed next to him. "I'll show you how its done, got it?" Dean looked at Castiel who firmly nods. Copying Deans movements, he had one hand wrapped around the shaft as he slowly stroked himself.

Dean couldn't believe he was teaching his Guardian Angel how to beat his own dick, a quiet impressive dick. "That's it Cas." Dean watched Castiels hand move up and down getting faster, while broken moans fell out the Angels mouth. "Gonna cum Cas, gonna come for me?" Dean smirked as Castiel came over himself, just as Dean did the same.

"Now get out." Dean growled again leaving Cas panting on his bed.

\-----

Dean waited several weeks to see if Cas would pop up out of nowhere again, but the Angel didn't. Dean growled out at annoyance he was laying on a really uncomfortable bed, his tail was in a uncomfortable position, as this girl he picked up from a bar rides him, and now he was thinking about the damn Angel. Sitting up making the girl gasp, getting her off him before throwing her down on the bed.

"Gonna be a good bitch?" Dean snarled as the girl nods her head, Dean roughly pulling her body closer as he slams into her body again making her scream, he doesn't care if its pain or pleasure. His fangs getting ready to sink into something, as this time of year Dean and other Demons have a need to breed with or be bred. Dean was just about to dig his teeth into the pale flesh as Castiel yanks him back roughly, flapping the passed out girl out the room.

As Castiel returned he growled at Dean."You don't mate with Humans!" Castiel glared at Dean, looking into the Demons black eyes.

"Move or I'll fucking hurt you." Dean spread his wings out trying to act like the alpha, even if he was flowing slick from his ass and his dick hard. "Do you need to be bred? or to breed?" Castiel took one step closer to Dean.

Deans ass was aching so was his dick. "Get the fuck away from me!" Dean was a stubborn boy, he knew that. Castiel put up his own wings stepping towards Dean slowly, hoping Dean would back down, he did once he hit the wall. "Cas..." Deans black eyes glared at Castiels blue eyes.

The growl from the Angel had Dean put his tail in between his legs, head lowered with his wings. "I might not know how to touch my own, but I know how to fuck a needy boy." Castiel gripped Deans arm, not caring about his angelic role he was set, he wanted this Demon as his own.

"Castiel, aren't you breaking a rule?" Dean asked quickly before he was thrown on to the bed just as he had with the girl. "I don't care, you need me, I always come when you call me." Castiel whispered, Dean didn't know what to say, the words clearly effected him in someway but why.

All thoughts went away quickly as the Angel began to do sinful things to his body, kissing his chest, flicking his tongue over his sensitive parts.

"Cas you better hurry the fuck up or else." Dean yelp as Cas bit into his hip. "I'm in charge right now, you do as I say when I say, got that Demon?" Castiel growled into his ear "yes, sir!" Dean smirked up at the Angel who rolled his eyes. Flipping Dean over on to his hands and knees. "Stay still."

Castiel kissed down Deans back, when he reached the base of Deans tail he traced a finger around where it begins to start, feeling the Demon under him shake. "Cassss... What are you doing to me.." Castiel smiled at the wreaked voice, wanted to wreak it more he ran his fingers up until the tip was in his palm. "Ready Dean?"

Dean was confused at the question _Ready for what?_ he soon got his answer jumping as he cried out at the intense pleasure shoot through him, Cas' lips wrapped around the tip of his tail, nobody ever paid this much attention to his tail. He was a moaning mess when Cas' mouth was removed from his tail, but Castiel moved onto another part of Dean he could get his skillful mouth on.

Deans arms gave out as soon as Cas' mouth came into contact with his ass, lapping up the slick before diving his tongue in. "Cas, please fuck me.. please!" Dean was not one for begging especially to an Angel! "As you wish." Cas pulled back lining himself up using his Grace to prep Dean open gripping onto the Demons tail pushing into Dean, earning high pitch moans. "Ohh Casss."

Dean relaxed instantly at the full feeling, Castiel had seen this before with a few other Demons, some weren't as needy as Dean. Castiel didn't need to wait for a signal from Dean to start moving he could feel it in his grace. All Castiel wanted now was Dean to scream the place down.

"Ah, Cas! Don't fucking stop!" Dean gripped the bed sheets under him as the Angel pounded into him. This was Deans second year of breeding, but he's only ever been used to breed the females, not the other way. Little 'ah' were falling out from Deans mouth Castiel still going to town in his ass.

Dean loved the feeling of the Angels cock slicing him in two the occasional tug on his tail or gentle fingers touching the sensitive skin, around the bone of his wings. Then it was the feeling of a knot at his rim, Castiel desperately trying to get it to pop inside Dean. Dean pushed back trying to meet the Angels thrusts and getting the knot into him.

Castiel came with a loud groan, knot inside Dean and a flash of blue, making the light bulbs smash into pieces. Dean came when Cas sucked on the tip of his tail and a hand on his dick.

"I'm fucking you in.. whenever this knot takes." Castiel only moans out his answer. Shifting them so they are move comfortable, Dean humming happily in Castiels arms.

\-----

They spent the whole months taking turns fucking each other, Castiel returned to Heaven but he was soon removed from being a Guardian to a Fallen Angel, being kicked out from Heaven hurt but returning to his stubborn Demon was worth it.

As soon as he stepped through Deans door, Dean pounced on him dragging his Angel to their bedroom removing all their clothes along the way Cas smiling as Dean slowly prepped him, it was Deans turn tonight. Dean slowly pushing his dick inside Cas, this was different, it was slower more gentle, it was confusing Castiel. "Dean?"

"Cas?" Dean looked at the Angel, his Angel that had fallen because of him. "Why you being slow?" Dean blushed "because.. its what humans when they.. l..love each other." Castiel looked up at Dean shocked, Dean was making love to him? "Oh.. will you keep going?" Castiel saw the smirk come back on the Demons face as he began moving inside Cas again.

"My Angel, my dickbag Fallen Angel." Dean said behind a smirk.

"My little shit Dean Fucking Winchester." Castiel smirked right back, but was removed with a moan as Dean finally picked up the pace.

They continued the love sessions until they both had passed out in each others arms, their wings wrapped around each other.

 

Who knew an Angel could fall for a Demon like Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll that ended differently to what was meant to happen, but I hope it's not confusing if it is tell me and I'll edit to make it less confusing, if you want me to.
> 
> If you'd like to leave a comment.  
> And I hope you've enjoyed reading.


End file.
